


The words you whispered I will always believe

by wallflowering



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/pseuds/wallflowering
Summary: Dear Lleu, I LOVED your Joseph/Nate fic so so much, which I keep failing to leave mylove lettercomment because I'm such a bad reader (only if we could leave kudos every time we read a fic - it'd got thousands of kudos by me alone), so I was totally excited when I got your assignment. I wanted to do Joseph/Nate or Jake/Nate but everything fell apart and this is the only thinghardlyworked. ;_; Hope you enjoy.





	The words you whispered I will always believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lleu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/gifts).



> Dear Lleu, I LOVED your Joseph/Nate fic so so much, which I keep failing to leave my ~~love letter~~ comment because I'm such a bad reader (only if we could leave kudos every time we read a fic - it'd got thousands of kudos by me alone), so I was totally excited when I got your assignment. I wanted to do Joseph/Nate or Jake/Nate but everything fell apart and this is the only thing ~~hardly~~ worked. ;_; Hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Ilya/Suresh Drift sequence from the Pacific Rim Uprising Official Novelization:
>
>> Suresh felt his pulse hammering as the neural handshake kicked in, but Ilya steadied him as he always did. Ilya took a deep breath, relaxing into the Drift. Suresh calmed too. Guardian Bravo felt solid and steady around them. Their neural handshake wavered for a moment, then settled into a strong equilibrium. They ran weapons checks. [...] All in all, Guardian Bravo was ready for duty. Suresh and Ilya didn’t talk much as they got ready. Ilya didn’t have much to say, and Suresh knew he had a tendency to start rattling on if he didn’t keep his mouth shut when he was nervous. So they kept it low-key, checking everything out and waiting for their final launch orders.
>> 
>> _Man, I can’t believe I’m doing this_ , Suresh thought.
>> 
>> Ilya was right there. _Be cool, Suresh. You and me, we’ll handle it_.
> 
> ~~(And they replaced this with the Trololo Guy. CAN YOU BELIEVE.)~~


End file.
